


To Be Whole

by LadyTheo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheo/pseuds/LadyTheo
Summary: Being alone sometimes give you time to figure out how to heal yourself in more than one way.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writers United 500 Isolation





	To Be Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thedas, that's Bioware. I only own my version of Inquisitor.

Watching the formation of stairs returning to their original place always brought the young mage joy. Her obsidian skin glisten in the contrast of the ivory and gold silks that fashion the flowing robe that she was wearing. The coolness of the copper stone against her feet as the magic of the temple gently caress her skin. Memories of her experience here filled the young mage with sadness. This place was one of the last places where she was with him. However, the argument that insured afterwards was heated in more ways than one. To be in service to Mythal was something she was thinking about back then. She was thinking about making sure that Well of Sorrows didn’t fall into Corypheus’ hands. 

_“Focus…”_ the soft voices whisper to her as she gently presses her fingertips to her temples. _“Focus on where you want to be whole again.”_ The young mage took a deep breath and focus on what was left of her right arm. It was at that moment that she let tears fall from her eyes as the feelings hit her again. Feeling of longing, anger and worthlessness rolled up into one as she fallen to her knees. She felt the magic around her, raging, swarming around the portion of the elbow that was left after he removed the anchor and the burnt flesh that was left behind. Before she realized it, she let out a loud scream as the feeling of flames racked through her being. 

_“Don’t lose focus…”_ the voices whisper as the young mage’s brows furrowed while she started to control her breathing to lessen the pain. The concept of time was lost to the young mage however she felt an unfamiliar weight on her right side. Amethyst colored eyes widen in shock as she glances at the arm that reappeared. The junction all the way to her wrist was decorated in ice blue and burgundy serpentine like scales in a swirl like motion. The scars were the anchor once was there as she felt wetness on her cheeks. With a flick of her right wrist, the spirals of gold and white filled the room as she heard rapid rebuilding of the room, she was in. The water was clear and filled with life, the trees were youthful and strong in their conviction as the ritual places were brimming with magic. 

_“Welcome home… welcome home,”_ the whispers greeted as the young mage just let out a relived breath. She remembered that she barely told anyone where she would be as she didn’t even know for herself. She wondered the lands of Free Marches, Anderfels, Silent Plains and Orlais until she found herself back in the Arbor Wilds. During her travels, she felt that was being called to this place of reflection and worship of Mythal. This place offered her salvation, peace and in a way, true freedom away from being Inquisitor. She let out a small chuckle as she stares up at the sky above. 


End file.
